Where the Stream and River Meet
by TheLittlePenguin
Summary: "I didn't ask for it to be over, but I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets..."
1. When the stream wept

_A/N: I have decided to change the story a little. I hope that you will enjoy reading it :] All dates and physical appearances will go according to the book, not the movie. I picture actress Dianna Agron as Rhea. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

.The narrator.

Rhea stood by a large oak tree, gazing at the little church which stood small and warm in the town square. Her new found senses were sharp, defined to the maximum. People who walked past her stared - how could a lady dress in a cloak which fell mid-thighs in the middle of winter?

The earth was cold, so was her heart.

Through her dark shades, she saw everything clearly. A group of girls who walked past her frowned, and stared at themselves. Rhea could read their minds clearly. All of a sudden, they found themselves so ugly compared to her. Their pride dropped, and they shuffled away quickly.

She kept her mind away from the church, afraid to read the thoughts of her loved ones who were inside. Or those who thought her dead.

But there was a voice so distinct, that she could not keep away from it.

She understood why. It was Riley's. He was so grieved, so lonely. She could hear him cry from where she stood. If her heart was broken into pieces, then it shattered even more.

_How could you leave me alone? You promised, you promised, you promised! You promised that we would never part, not even in death._

His accusation and agony was loud in his head. She sank to the ground, unable to control the sobs that were building inside her. But no tears fell. The humans pretended to take no notice of a crying girl, and walked on.

A few contemplated to comfort her, but they never did.

She heard the soft organ from the church, and the shaky singings of her bereaved family.

But she never heard Riley's deep voice - the voice which lulled her to sleep in his arms when she was human. She got up, and walked towards the church.

The singings became louder. She looked in from the little window. On the altar, there was a white jar. She knew that it was her ashes inside. But it wasn't hers, for she stood there herself. Perhaps it was a poor soul's, whom her creator had killed.

Riley stood at the far end, leaning against the wall. His cheeks were sunken, and he was pale. All life was drained from him. Rhea covered her mouth, muffling her sobs.

_How do you expect me to believe that you're gone?_

His thoughts were clear in her mind again.

When the hymn had ended, she watched everyone take their seats. Her father, who was a military captain, one who never cried, covered his eyes and shook with grief. Her Aunt had to take her howling mother out.

Her brother all but stared at the picture of her. His thoughts were in a mess. Memories flashed, laughter echoed, crayons swiped across sheets of paper. And then, they disappeared. Just as how she did. He started to cry.

The pastor spoke, but she never heard a word. Her eyes were fixed upon Riley - her Riley. His honey coloured hair, the smile lines that were hardly visible now, the tall, muscular body that always comforted her when she was down.

She placed her gloved hand on the window, as if touching him.

Then, he moved away, up to the altar. She could hear his heartbeats, see the quiver of his lips, the crystal tears which were trapped in the corner of his hazel eyes, before he spoke.

"I spent a long time staring at a blank piece of paper, thinking of what to write. And up to now, I have not written a single word on it." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Rhea and I met in high school. It was on a summer's day, when I fell in love with her.

"She was a cheer leading captain then, and I was just a normal football player. We met by a river, taking a break from the world. From then on, we always went there after school.

"Her innocence and wonder opened my eyes to see the world in a different sight.

"You see colour pencils as a tool for making a drawing more beautiful and artistic - she sees it as a childhood memory. You see clothes as a materialistic cloth - she sees it as warmth for the poor and cold.

"You see mistakes as a sin - she sees it as a learning journey. You see kisses as an open affection to tell the world that you're in love - she sees it as a gift of love..."

He paused, and swallowed thickly, clutching the blank paper tightly. He sobbed once, twice. When he continued, his voice cracked.

"You see her as a beautiful girl who has lost a bright future - I see it as a world without a sun. It hurts..." He bent his head, and sobbed. Rhea cried along with him. "It hurts so much because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one, and in each of them we've found each other.

He no longer kept his tears within him. They flowed freely.

"I didn't ask for it to be over, but I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets..."

Rhea's father walked up, and put his arm around Riley. He looked up at the cross, pressing his lips into a thin, quivering line.

"I cannot say good-bye to whom I have grown to love, for the memories she and I have made will last a lifetime. And they do not know how to say good-bye. Not in this lifetime."

He turned to the white jar on the table.

"A part of you has grown in me, together forever we shall be, never apart, maybe in distance... but not in the heart."

He dropped to the ground and sobbed, harder, louder. Everybody wept along with him. When he started to wail, Rhea screamed into the collar of her cloak. She was hurting, just as how he was.

It was a feeling of death itself. She heard Riley stumble down the altar, his cries echoing through the church.

_I love you, Riley. But the sun has set, the day is gone. _

_I am gone._


	2. When the river waited

.The author.

"Listen to her," Edward urged. "Can you hear her voice?"

Riley's ferocious snarls echoed through the deep forest, sending heaps of snow falling from the leaves to the ground. Victoria's eyes zeroed into Bella, determined to finish her off a thousand times more painful than Edward did with James.

"Listen to me, Riley. She is here." Edward's voice carried with the cold wind.

_Riley._

Riley froze.

The voice which had vanished from the surface of the Earth long ago...the voice that gave him all the strength to carry on...the voice that meant the world to him...It was there. He had heard it, loud and clear.

He spun around in hope that he would find the voice again. He spun and spun, looking for her. The snow covered trees were bare - empty and cold. Seth pranced, leaping forward, attacking Riley straight in the neck. Another figure flew, and Edward pushed Riley away, almost throwing him to the other end of the perimeter.

"Stop, Seth!" Edward commanded. The great wolf growled, baring its razor-like teeth.

_Riley, where the stream and river meet, there our hearts will always be._

"Rhea." His lips barely moved.

"Riley, don't listen to him, darling." Victoria cooed. "He's lying. They are all liars. They can even imitate another's voice. Don't be deceived."

Seth snarled at Victoria, and she gnashed her teeth back at him. Edward was cautious. For a brief second, her attention was towards the wolf. Bella was defenseless. He turned back to Riley, who looked back to Victoria.

"The deceiver stands before you," He pointed to Victoria. "All along, you have searched desperately for someone to give you the love Rhea had. But every kiss she had placed on you - do you feel the same feelings that Rhea had planted?"

Riley's mind whirled.

_Rhea leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His heart fluttered merrily when their lips came in contact. For a minute there, he felt like the happiest man alive._

_When she drew back, he smiled the most adorable, boyish grin she had ever seen. _

_"What was that for?" He chuckled._

A sharp gasp brought his mind back to the present. Before he could react, Seth threw Bella against the snow, his howl ripping through the air wildly. Victoria snarled. Bella crawled away quickly.

"Riley!" Her voice was fierce with feign burning passion. "You would rather believe him, than me? After all the nights we had spent together, this is how you view me as? A liar?"

_I love you, Riley. Don't choose the wrong path._

This time, he was certain that Rhea was indeed talking to him. Perhaps she was far away, yet still able to communicate with him.

"Everybody is getting killed in the clearing, Riley. All those newborns are going to be defeated easily. Take your stand wisely." Edward's voice was calm.

"Riley!" Victoria hissed.

Edward walked forward. "I can communicate with Rhea. She can read minds over great distances - across countries even. She wants you. She needs you."

_"Don't leave," Rhea whispered. Her pale lips were pulled downwards. "Please, Riley. I don't want you to leave me."_

_Without a word, Riley stayed._

"Just as how Rhea is your river, Bella is my stream. We will never part. Not in this life, or the next."

Riley looked at Bella. Her eyes were wide, breaths shallow. For awhile, he wondered why he was told to kill her in the first place. There was no evil in those brown eyes - just purity.

A howl ripped through the air. Seth lunged for Victoria. She jumped onto a tree above, and landed on the great wolf, pinning him down. There was a loud _crack_. In a few minutes, they grey wolf lay in the snow, whimpering in pain. Its collarbone was broken.

Riley moved to Bella in a fluid sprint. For a second, Bella's heart raced. It was her end. She was going to die.

Edward growled as Victoria soared into the air, landing firmly on her feet right in front of Riley. She laughed, pleased that Riley had made his decision to aid her.

But she was wrong.

His stance before Bella became extremely protective. He bared his teeth at Victoria. Her head snapped back in surprise. He grabbed her forcefully and pushed her back, sending her flying down the rows of trees.

The snow-covered forest groaned, as the trees toppled over.

She stood up, eyes flashing with anger and hatred. Edward moved - faster than the speed of lightning, towards her.

And it was finished.

...

Riley watched Victoria's body being burnt. There was a certain sadness at the back of his mind. After all, she did look after him, even though he was used. Somehow, he could not seem to hate her.

She gave him a second life.

She gave him a second chance with Rhea.

"The Volturi are drawing near," Edward said in a low voice. "They will not spare anyone whom _she_ has created. Rhea is waiting for you, across the Brazilian borders."

Riley looked at the bronze-haired stranger, before turning his gaze to the brown-eyed girl. She stood behind him, her hand slipped into his.

"There is a river by the borders. She is there. Go, before it is too late. Follow your senses. It will lead you to her."

Riley nodded, and started down the snow-covered tracks. He stopped, and then turned back to Edward. "Thank you." His voice was barely audible. "Thank you for sparing my life."

Edward nodded. "Thank you for sparing Bella's."

_Bella,_ Riley thought. _What a pretty name._

And he ran through the trees.

* * *

Rhea sat by the cross sections between the river and the stream. She gazed at the waters beneath. She could hear Riley's thoughts - they were clear and strong in her head.

_Thank you, Edward Cullen,_ She thanked mentally.

_Take good care of yourself, Rhea Andrews._ The faint voice replied.

Soft footsteps traveled from behind her. She turned.

It was like a dream. Riley stood before her, his ruby eyes wide with emotion. He could barely speak as they walked towards each other. Quietly, she placed a palm on his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her immediately, never wanting to let go. _He had finally found her._

She smiled, and whispered into his ear. "Where the stream and river meet..."

"...There our hearts will always be." He finished.

That day, two lost souls found each other again, at the crossroads of eternity.


End file.
